


【榎本吉本】戀人同士

by kelly10329, uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly10329/pseuds/kelly10329, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊ABO，雙Alpha。＊日劇拉郎，《上鎖的房間》榎本徑 x《家族遊戲》吉本荒野。





	1. Chapter 1

這大概是榎本徑見過的客戶裡面最稀奇古怪的一個人了。

「給，這是今天的費用，謝謝你。」對方揚起了一個好看的微笑，把手上的一疊鈔票塞到榎本徑的手中，「如果有問題再找你們。」

本來會專程找防盜公司在自己學生家裡裝上鐵門的家庭教師也不算多吧。雖然他自己對於客戶的動機並沒有很大的興趣，卻還是第一次遇到這種要求的客人，連對於人並不感興趣的他，也不禁想像了一下這位家庭教師的身份。

對方身上並沒有那種Alpha特有的侵略味道，或是Omega的香甜氣味，只有像是在森林裡沾到的水的澀味和淡淡的花香，榎本徑甚至分不清楚究竟是因為出入這種高級住宅區而黏上的花圃香味，還是對方的香水。

但是用一句話來形容的話，榎本徑是覺得好聞的。

也許是那種信息素稍稍外顯的Beta，侵略性不高，同時也印象深刻。

直到眼前的家庭教師用好看的眼睛和笑容疑惑的看著自己的時候榎本徑才稍稍撇開視線，拉了拉帽子表示感謝之後就在地坐上自己的公務車。

＃

榎本徑再次見到他是正好來幫他拆掉學生家裡的鐵門的時候，學生在他的身邊看起來比剛見到的時候乖巧的多，但是眼神一點也不放的盯著自己的老師。

「你有意見嗎，茂之くん？」新奇古怪的家庭教師掐住了他的臉頰，眼神透出的是簡直像是要把對方再次關進那樣的鐵門牢籠的覺悟，「你現在只能聽我的話，懂嗎？」

「好⋯⋯吉本老師。」

那時候他才真正知道對方的名字，雖然他還並不知道他除了姓氏之外的資訊，但是他終於不需要用家庭教師來稱呼對方。對方也像是感覺到他的視線一樣，轉過頭來看自己，臉上早就沒了哪種殺肅的氣氛。

「謝謝你，今天的帳就記到沼田家就可以了，有問題再找你，不好意思讓你看到奇怪的一面了。」榎本徑看到吉本又笑了，當然是那種虛假毫無感情的笑容，「但這是我的執導方針。」

「不會。我對其他人的教育方式沒什麼興趣。」榎本徑開始收拾自己的東西，稍微在隨身的筆記上記了一下帳單的事項，就準備離開。

「いいねえ。」吉本笑的更盛，雙手環胸像是認同一樣的點了點頭，「榎本さん你真有趣。」

榎本徑甚至不知道對方口中所謂的「有趣」是什麼樣的一個意思，但是吉本倒是一直訕笑的看著他，再若無其事的移開視線。

榎本徑覺得吉本大概就是世人普遍定義的怪人，那種看不透真實樣貌又若即若離的感覺。

他對於這種人都會感到有些棘手，青砥或是芹澤律師這種認真過頭的人還能應付的來，但是不按牌理出牌或許才是最麻煩的。

但是一直到榎本徑回到自己的地下室之後才發現，真正棘手的或許不只有吉本的個性。

他的工作室被人進出過，身為一個開鎖公司的職員，榎本徑一眼就能知道。可是他巡了一圈，沒有東西不見，擺設也都正常。

只有一張手寫的字條放在他平常的位置上，鋼筆的字跡像是快速寫下的字體。

——「榎本，要跟我玩個遊戲嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

——「榎本，要跟我玩個遊戲嗎？」 

留下紙條以後，吉本荒野迅速離開那個名叫榎本徑的男人的工作室，他沒忘記走之前把自己的指紋與其他痕跡擦掉，好掩飾自己的行跡，不過既然都留下紙條了，這樣的舉動顯得有些矯情。

他只是不希望榎本徑覺得被冒犯罷了。

所到之處任何他自己的味道都被抹去，在他印象中榎本徑身上並沒有太多信息素的味道，就算有，可能只是對方習慣噴的香水味，吉本也沒打算刻意弄清榎本徑是Beta還是Omega，至少他不討厭榎本毛衣上帶著的淡淡麝香，以及藏在對方衣物底下，吉本熟悉的、血的味道。

原本他僅想裝些針孔攝影機或竊聽器，研究榎本徑這個有趣的男人，臨走之前吉本荒野腦筋一轉，又改變主意，拿起鋼筆與紙條寫了幾筆，畢竟，榎本徑似乎比他所預料得更加複雜、更難纏一些：他在裝針孔攝影機時沒漏掉榎本徑角落放置的監視器，幾個重要的保險櫃都被上了不止一道的鎖，抽屜打開吉本只看到無關緊要的工具，有關榎本徑個人的物品，他什麼也沒看見，他根本無法從榎本徑的工作室得知任何榎本徑的消息，連一枚指紋也沒有。

真是神秘。

吉本荒野勾起微笑，神祕的男人，いいねえ。

#

沒意外榎本徑很快就發現自己的工作室被動了手腳，即使沒有東西失竊或位置改變，夾縫中閃閃發亮的他一看就知道是針孔攝影機，那樣曖昧不清的語氣，榎本徑很快便猜到是誰留下的紙條。

奇怪的家庭教師吉本。雖然奇怪可恰好引起他濃厚的興趣。

他走到鏡頭前，刻意暴露在吉本的視線底下，他拿起夾在上衣口袋裡的原子筆，寫了幾個字以後拿膠帶把紙條貼在鏡頭前，徹底遮掉吉本的視角。

「いいよ。」

好喔。來玩吧。榎本徑在吉本荒野看不到的地方，嘴角微微上揚。

#

第三次相遇的時候，榎本徑明顯更用心觀察吉本荒野。

後者趁著榎本上班的保全公司剛開門，便無聲無息溜了進去，等待榎本徑打開他工作室的門，吉本荒野本來想撬開榎本的鎖，好整以暇地坐在對方工作室沙發上，悠哉地跟對方說早安，不料道高一尺魔高一丈，榎本徑知道他曾闖進去過後，把工作室的門鎖換了，換成好幾道複雜到不行的鎖，哪是他只會撬撬喇吧鎖那種初學程度可以打開的。

而榎本一大早進公司到地下室就看見男人倚在門口溫馴等待的模樣，靈動的雙眼閉起片刻休息，但察覺他的到來後馬上睜開，過於燦爛的微笑令榎本徑沒有拒絕，也不知抱持什麼心情便把對方領進工作室裡。

「吉本さん，請坐，有什麼事嗎？」

家庭教師的眼神定在榎本鏡片後假裝鎮定冷靜的雙眼，教師的舌尖故意帶點意味緩慢滑過嘴唇，猶豫許久該選用哪個字詞表達情緒；鎖匠兼密室偵探倒是沒有他所想像那麼矜持，好奇心作祟，視線從吉本荒野看似柔軟的深棕色頭髮往下，對方的深色西裝外套、上衣領口微微露出的鎖骨、被長褲包緊的雙腿、普通的運動鞋。

所有普通的事物在吉本荒野身上顯得不普通。

例如所有人都有的嘴唇，吉本荒野的卻像精心雕刻的藝術品，有著完美的弧度，比青砥小姐得更惹人注目些，雖然他似乎沒注意過青砥小姐的嘴唇，這下卻注意到吉本荒野的。

榎本徑克制自己想要皺眉頭的反應，有什麼事情超出他的控制與意料了，是他無法計算得知的。

既然無法計算得知，不如自己上陣一探究竟——榎本徑彷彿聽見吉本荒野身上的淡香如此訴說，坐在沙發上的吉本像對他發出無聲的邀請，要他快點過來。

Omega？

他對Omega並沒有歧視或成見，他只是覺得有些困擾、麻煩，這種情況發生的時候，他的自制能力一向很好，緊急狀況發生時，公事包裡藏的Omega抑制劑也能讓那些纏上他要求他標記的Omega退開。

可吉本身上的香味不像其他Omega那樣黏膩，倒是頗好聞，榎本甚至有些喜歡。

不知不覺已經將手搭上公事包，裡頭有Omega抑制劑，榎本徑明確記得，只要把抑制劑扔給吉本荒野，什麼都不會發生；但這次，他選擇縮回手。

他想起那句話，吉本荒野有如蠱惑的聲音縈繞在耳邊，「要跟我玩個遊戲嗎？」

既然答應了，那麼他們都該冒點險，賭一把。


	3. Chapter 3

他們兩個人的唇幾乎是用撞的貼在一起，沒有留任何喘息的空間，吉本荒野的舌頭就徑直的伸進了榎本徑的嘴巴裡，勾住他的舌頭吸吮。

吉本荒野被榎本徑扶住腰轉了一圈，背靠在榎本徑放滿鎖頭和生財工具的桌子上，邊角磕到後腰有點疼，吉本荒野隨即咬了一口他的下唇作為報復，牙齒蹭破了嘴唇，一點點的血滲出傷口，變成一個充滿腥味的吻。

分開之後兩個人都像是缺氧一樣粗喘著氣，吉本荒野順勢舔了一口自己的唇角，彷彿還有一點點榎本徑的血沾在上面，再像是回味一樣咂了咂嘴，對著他就笑了出來。

「很興奮？」

原本吉本荒野就比榎本徑來的高，但是被壓在桌子上有些傾斜的姿勢，現在看起來就像是被包在榎本徑的懷裡一樣。

兩個人的下身貼得很近，吉本荒野整個人被困在工作檯和榎本徑的中間，連勃發的器官也都緊緊地貼在一塊，吉本荒野用手指搔了搔他藏在髮尾和耳後的地方，那裡是Beta並不明顯的腺體的地方。

榎本徑的臉還是一如既往的沒什麼表情變化，但是呼吸吐在吉本荒野的耳邊變得濕熱急促，被西裝褲束縛住的熱度也整個頂在他的兩腿中間。

吉本荒野只是笑著就再也沒說什麼，單手解開了榎本徑西裝褲，連他的內褲也沒脫，就隔著布料搓揉著漸漸變大的男根，再聽著他好聽的聲音在自己的手上變得紊亂。

突然之間一隻冰涼的手從自己的襯衫下擺伸了進來，沿著自己的腰側往上摸，在背肌和胸口的地方停留了一下，直到手上的溫度變得和自己一樣。榎本徑的手很大，光用一隻手就可以扶住吉本荒野，再用大拇指情色的搓揉他的乳尖。

接著他又被吻住了，一個由榎本徑主導的、充滿水氣和熱度的吻。吻的路線一路經過自己的脖子，然後停在耳朵附近，吉本荒野和榎本徑都知道那是什麼樣的地方，這樣的行為又代表了什麼。

吉本荒野至此覺得事情真是越發有趣，原本只是想要對著這個沒什麼表情的男人來點有趣的惡作劇，想看他除了毫無波瀾之外的表情。本想著對方如果是Beta也不會有什麼問題，但是隨著溫度上升，吉本荒野的直覺告訴他大概不這麼一回事。

他沒有把自己的信息素過多的向外擴散，頂多算是勾引挑逗似的味道，但本以為是榎本徑習慣性噴上的香水味，在狹小的地下室混雜的麝香味越來越濃，還有一絲絲像是血腥的鐵鏽味，而這都是只有Alpha或是Omega在情動的時候會有的信息素外擴。

當他也開始忍不住自己的信息素，整個工作室充滿了自己身上溢出的花香，和麝香的味道全都混雜在一起，聞起來就像是兩瓶香水打破在地上，混合在一起。

榎本徑如果不是Beta，在另外兩種性徵中選擇，他也並不像是Omega，更別說他現在還壓在自己身上。

箭已在弦上，再反悔也很難了。

對方的手把吉本荒野半勃的性器從內褲裡面摸出來，扶上他也在套弄自己的手，貼在一起抽送。挑起的情緒和眼前瞇著眼睛的男人差點又讓吉本荒野再度陷了下去。

「不是吉本老師先邀請我的嗎？」榎本徑包著吉本荒野的唇這麼說道，生疏的敬語和現在在做的事情形成了一個巨大的反差，他感覺自己手中的東西又顫抖的像是要流出什麼一樣。

「呵、榎本さん原來是這樣的人。」吉本荒野輕輕地笑了一下，用鼻腔中的聲音發出了一連串愉悅的哼聲，接著他伸空出來的那隻手環住榎本徑的脖子，把豐潤的唇瓣蹭過他的耳擴，在射出來之前在他的耳畔笑道，「いいねえ。」

然後手上就沾滿了粗壯的陰莖顫抖了幾下之後射出的滿滿的白濁液體。

「好多⋯⋯」吉本荒野壞心的把手上的液體全部都抹在榎本徑的毛衣上，拍開了已經開始揉捏自己屁股的手，用衛生紙擦了擦粘在他衣服下襬的糟糕液體。

在對方不解的眼神中，吉本荒野笑了，榎本徑沒由來的想起了第一次看到他的時候，他臉上掛的不和諧的笑容。

「如果這麼容易就讓榎本さん上我，那不就不是遊戲了嗎？」

他又在榎本徑的唇上印下一個不淺不深的吻，帶了點自己身上信息素的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

抑制不住的信息素向外擴散，榎本徑此時慶幸工作室門窗還鎖得好好的，而且是在地下室這種偏僻的位置，否則全公司的Omega都要腿軟了。

他無心再思考有關其他Omega的事情，眼前的神秘男人吉本荒野令他十分火大，對方花香味的信息素撲鼻而來，與他的互相碰撞，產生不知名的化學作用，在他們射精後充滿淫靡氣息的空氣中相互抵抗，無法很好的融合，頂多就是混雜一塊。

他隱約猜到吉本並不如他想像是Beta或Omega，但這並不影響榎本徑收起對吉本的侵略，已經被吉本撩起的情慾怎能早早收場？快步走向正要離開的吉本荒野，榎本徑用力拉住對方，屬於他的麝香包圍著他與吉本。

「別走。」

「榎本さん很心急？」

榎本徑眼神一暗，大力按住吉本的手腕，就算是長年習慣暴力的吉本荒野也覺得被握得有點疼痛，自己興許是小看不見天日埋首工作的鎖匠了，對方身為Alpha的攻擊性完全不輸自己，他想要掙脫，卻只是被抓得更緊更痛，榎本徑一條腿擠入他緊閉的雙腿間，再度硬起的地方蹭著吉本的臀部。

毫無感情起伏的聲音夾著細小的急促喘息，傳入吉本耳裡，「很不幸，想要上你並不困難。」

「喔？那麼⋯⋯」

一改原先的抗拒，吉本荒野換上投降的情色笑容，用雙臀蹭了蹭榎本褲裡的硬物，他聽見身後人呼吸一緊，別過頭恰巧對上那雙深沉渴望的眼與水潤的唇，吉本閉上眼主動迎上去。

主動送上門的獵物沒有不吃的道理，手掌貼上吉本形狀好看的屁股，榎本徑放鬆地親吻這個在他強迫下變得溫馴的家庭教師⋯⋯

「唔！」

色誘成功的吉本荒野咬了下榎本的嘴唇以示威脅，手指不輕不重的隔著褲子捏了榎本下身一把，無聲的警告對方，「很不幸，想要上你也不困難。」馬上用榎本徑的話回敬他，吉本甚至揪著對方的領子狠狠將他壓到牆上，有恃無恐的模樣讓榎本徑在此刻更加認知到吉本也是個強大的Alpha，雖然彼此都覺得對方肯定還差自己一些。

吉本荒野瞪大眼睛，水潤的嘴唇和凌亂的衣衫讓他少了幾分嚇人暴戾之氣，在榎本徑眼裡更像是刻意武裝自己，好讓他不要再欺負自己一樣。

榎本沒說什麼，只是扶正歪掉的眼鏡，整理好襯衫與毛衣的領口，默默散發他同樣強大的Alpha信息素，像是劃定地盤禁止其他Alpha踏入，吉本荒野倒也挺識相，空氣中濃厚的榎本的Alpha信息素讓他身體下意識反抗，八成是榎本想送客了，他也不方便久留，畢竟眼下發展實在超出他想像。

「呵，我還會再來的，榎本さん，別忘了這是一場遊戲。」

他游刃有餘地走出工作室，卻幾乎是用逃離的方式離開榎本的公司，躲在一旁的巷子裡喘著粗氣，面色潮紅，難以呼吸，那具有侵略性的信息素快要將他吞噬，彷彿空氣中每個屬於榎本徑氣味的分子都在進犯他、壓制他那樣。

這遊戲玩著玩著，恐怕是要把自己給賠進去了。

吉本荒野想起工作室裡匆忙混亂、不知為何開始的互相手活，想起榎本徑冰冷的手滑過他熾熱的身軀，忍不住在自己床上洩了一手。

#

收起屬於Alpha的銳氣，榎本徑也沒好到哪裡，他轉移注意力開了好幾個鎖才讓自己被吉本撩到有反應的下身慢慢消退硬度，掌心握著的金屬冰涼與家庭教師溫暖好摸的胸口跟屁股形成極大對比，他並不是很在意吉本是名生理上的男性外加Alpha這點，雖然跟他當初的臆測有所落差，但不影響他對吉本荒野這個人產生的濃厚興趣。

神秘至極。以為自己看清楚對方了，卻發現看見的只是假象，真正的吉本荒野的樣子仍是秘密。

這個奇怪的男人，究竟是何方神聖⋯⋯

榎本徑皺起眉頭，工作室裡瀰漫著他自己的氣味，以及淺淺的、性事的味道，回憶起男人夾雜喘息的笑語，他不得不承認自己想要吉本荒野。


	5. Chapter 5

原本對於榎本徑而言，吉本荒野只是一個素昧平生的陌生人，頂多是業務上的來往，更進一步來說吉本荒野只是榎本徑的顧客，原本結束了單純的僱傭關係就再也不會見面，頂多吉本荒野當個回頭客，才有可能有見面的機會。

榎本徑用手指蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖，淡淡的花香彷彿還留在地下室裡，收斂回原本放出了信息素，坐回了原本自己工作的桌子，甚至把開到一半的鎖置之不理，在搜尋上面打了幾個關鍵字，最後只找到幾個看起來表面的資料。

東大畢業生、東大錄取率100%的家庭教師⋯⋯榎本徑又不禁想起了那個掛在嘴角的諷刺和訕笑，彷彿被榎本徑的行為逗笑，任何事情都掌握在手裡；想起了那個優秀的家庭教師收放自如的信息素，在和自己同一個空間下碰撞，熱度蒸騰；想起了那個在自己耳邊喘息的聲音，和噴灑在自己脖頸上呼吸。

榎本徑嘖了一聲，翻出了存在手機通訊錄最下面的那個電話號碼，那端的嘟聲響了兩下就被一個低沈的男聲給接起來。

「幫我查一個人。」榎本徑簡短的說。

＃

榎本徑信任他的情報網，雖然都是些在地下流竄的小道消息，就真實性來說可能還比大家搬上檯面來講的話還要值得信任。所以當他從芹澤律師那邊回來，看到桌子上只有薄薄的兩張紙的時候，起初還有些不相信。

上面都是些模糊不清的資料，有網上便能查到的，自然也有些是需要深入調查後才能發現的資訊，但這些都遠遠比榎本徑原本想的還要來得少的許多。

他隱約的感覺的到吉本荒野是一個神秘的人，神秘到誰也看不清他的真面目，就連被他教導的那個學生，說不定連老師是個Alpha這件事也都被矇在鼓裡。榎本徑不得不承認他藏的很好，就連自己這樣對於信息素敏感的人也幾乎聞不到那個和吉本荒野本人有些衝突的花香。

如果自己沒有引起吉本荒野的興趣，沒有答應和他玩這場遊戲，說不定他和吉本荒野就不會在狹小的地下室互相解決生理反應，他更不會在這裡找那一點點，或者根本不存在的吉本荒野的線索。

但是不得不說，榎本徑覺得很有趣，吉本荒野這個人很有趣，這個大概是僅次於開鎖和密室要能讓他稍微興奮的事情，比跟芹澤律師去辦案還要來得能讓他提起一些興致。

他並不後悔答應這場在旁人眼中看來說不定有些荒唐的遊戲，反而他還有些慶幸，他無法想像如果吉本荒野並不是選擇自己玩這場遊戲，後續會發生的事情。

榎本徑知道要摸清楚吉本荒野這個人比他想像的要來得難，但卻從沒料到會是這樣的情況，他看了一堆像是不同角度的偷拍，榎本徑開始有些覺得吉本荒野可能早就料想到他會去調查他。

他看著最後一頁資料裡，一張看似和吉本荒野毫無關係的照片，上頭的對焦點甚至不是吉本荒野，而他只是整張照片最邊邊的背景，和現在微翹的髮型有點區別，髮尾貼在他的臉頰側，彷彿整個人都溫和了起來，那時候的吉本荒野揚著淡淡的笑容，眼角瞇成了一條線。

榎本徑帶了點繭的手指蹭過他照片中的臉，他遇到的戾氣在這張照片的身上完全看不出來，更想像不到照片裡的人嘟著嘴對自己像是嘲笑般的「いいねえ」。

榎本徑放下了那一疊資料，才剛準備稍微轉移注意力去專心開鎖，他就發現了夾在那兩張資料的下方，一張有點粗糙質感名片，上面只有一組電話號碼，和一個不帶姓的名字。

——真希。


	6. Chapter 6

當真希打通電話告訴他有關榎本徑的事情時，惹來吉本荒野對榎本徑更加好奇，他不是沒想過自己身份與所作所為會被那個鎖匠懷疑，可他也沒料到對方動作這麼快就查到真希那裡去。

「謝謝，像告訴沼田慎一那樣告訴他就好。」

不需要過多的同情，他本該是惡的代名詞，無論是誰、是什麼情緒都不能動搖他，他是「吉本荒野」。如此說服自己，欲蓋彌彰。

他怎麼可能不瞭解自己是對榎本徑產生興趣，這個看似是個Beta，沒有特殊背景的普通保全公司職員，知道他欺負沼田茂之卻視而不見，馬上發現他裝的盜攝用具還反將他一軍，立刻答應他奇怪的要求等等，一切行為都告訴他榎本徑不如表面上正常無害，相反地，他絕對是個危險的男人……

比起前面那些不尋常的舉動，吉本荒野最在意的其實是對方危險迷人的Alpha味道，以及對方在性事上試圖爭奪主導權的威勢，要不是自己臨陣脫逃，且自己是個Alpha而非Omega，否則那天他絕對會被榎本徑按在工作台上標記。

不只是產生興趣，也許還有更多的、正在增加的感情。

但榎本徑不能成為他分心的理由，眼下最重要的事是改造沼田家，他嘆了口氣，將真希的通話紀錄刪掉，看著幾天前保全公司中那個鎖匠的電話號碼，腦海中浮現的是彼此傾瀉而出的性感喘息。

#

從真希口中得知所謂的「真相」與「事實」，榎本徑雖抱持懷疑的態度，但也不是很在意。即使是過去發生的事情造就吉本荒野這個怪物，他對吉本的過去仍採中立立場，誰沒有過去？例如被他藏在保險櫃裡的珠寶鑽石，例如那些找不到偷竊犯的案件。無論如何，現在的吉本荒野更吸引他的注意。

表面上善良實際上壞心的家庭教師明明是個Alpha，卻有著不輸Omega香氣的信息素，香味令他眷戀不已，身體卻不斷反抗，他不是不知道兩個Alpha同時釋放大量信息素會有什麼結果，吉本荒野的腺體散著充滿攻擊性的味道，可是他只想忽略那些性別因素，親吻對方的頸側。

撬開手中的鎖，榎本徑把手舉到額邊，拇指摩擦食指，做出他思考時的招牌動作。

看來，要搞定吉本荒野，會是個困難的課題。

#

於是家庭教師吉本荒野不請自來。

「不請自來鏘鏘鏘鏘！」從門口蹦出高舉雙手的吉本荒野，他臉上露出過於燦爛的笑容。

榎本徑毫無反應，維持無表情完全沒有受到影響，繼續解著眼前的鎖。

「榎本さん？在嗎？」只來過一兩次卻熟門熟路地往工作室裡頭走，直到看見榎本徑戴著耳機專注地挑戰開鎖，認真的神情吉本荒野看得一愣一愣，心跳居然有些加快。

「吶吶不是說要陪我玩遊戲的嗎？」

吉本荒野坐上工作台，他想要打破這個男人看似冷感的假象，想把對方逼到近乎慍怒的程度，想要看看在那張平靜無情的面具下，真實的榎本徑究竟是什麼模樣。

冷冷地回了句「吉本さん」，榎本徑摘下耳機（雖然裡面根本沒有放音樂），抬頭凝視臉上掛著微笑的吉本，他總覺得對方虛偽的神情充滿欺騙與謊言，並非真實的樣貌，顯得有些做作。吉本荒野的惡，是怎麼樣的惡呢？

他們對彼此真實的面孔都充滿好奇，卻沒有一個人想先卸下自己的武裝，突破心防。

這是一個你來我往的遊戲，先暴露自己的底牌，離輸掉就更近了些。

起身走到吉本面前，榎本脫下眼鏡，一個猝不及防的吻撞上家庭教師的唇瓣，唇舌相交，後者不甘示弱，手扶上對方肩頭，熱烈回應著突如其來的吻，Alpha信息素在此炸開，榎本徑的氣味藉著吻傳了過來，鐵鏽味像工作是那些鎖頭聞起來的味道、又像血，激起吉本略微嗜血的本能，他咬了榎本的上唇當作攻擊，嘴唇沒被咬出血，但痛的榎本徑皺起眉頭，也狠狠地回咬一口。

浪漫的親吻成了獸一般的啃咬與互相競爭狩獵，榎本徑佔上風，他的手掌早就摸向吉本荒野的翹臀，沿著好看的形狀捏捏幾把，再回到腰間緩慢愛撫，磨著對方的耐心，嘴巴倒是沒停過，粗暴地掠奪著吉本的唇齒。

「還想玩？」


	7. Chapter 7

「還想玩？」

吉本荒野笑了。

細碎的瀏海蓋住他的眼睛，看起來又變得更加吸引人。他啟唇主動咬住榎本徑的下唇，把他包進自己豐厚的嘴唇裡吸吮，這次少了像是野獸一樣的撕扯，卻多了一點情慾的意味。

兩個人的信息素爆發在這整間地下室，不像上次一樣雙方都像是試探一樣的收斂自己的味道，濃厚的麝香和香甜的花香混雜在一起，相互碰撞誰也不讓誰，就像是兩隻兇猛的野獸互相對峙，無法馬上分出勝負，卻也不能鬆懈。

「我說過了，這場遊戲我會贏的。」吉本荒野含著榎本徑的吻這麼說道，他用手去勾著榎本徑脖子，兩個人的距離拉得更近，吉本荒野甚至覺得自己要被充滿麝香和鐵鏽的味道薰到失去理智，像是要被淹沒一樣。

其實吉本荒野知道自己的發情期快要到了，開始發燙的身體一再的提醒自己發情期的來臨，Alpha的發情期並不像Omega一樣那麼麻煩，頂多是情慾和性慾的提升，或是對於週遭的Omega會有些許的催情作用，不過對於自己的身體也不會造成什麼過大的影響。

但兩個發情中的Alpha碰在一起的情況吉本荒野並沒有遇過，所以這對他來說這是一場遊戲也是一場賭注，比起緊張，想探究這個結果的好奇心更勝一籌。

沒想到這麼嚴重啊，果然還是失策。熱感的燙度快要把吉本荒野的理智給燒斷，他勉勉強強的保住自己的清醒，然後在自己的腦中暗暗叫著不好，他還不了解榎本徑，和他究竟會做到哪一步，對方太過於神秘，就連臉上也看不出什麼情緒的痕跡。

他不知道榎本徑的狀況是否和自己一樣，他用手指蹭過對方的後頸，再次感受到那邊散發的熱度之後又笑了。

「吉本さん，專心。」榎本徑故意般的咬了咬他的耳殼，吉本荒野其實很敏感也是他在上次那場沒頭沒尾的性愛中知道的，他知道粗暴的力道可以讓吉本荒野興奮，而輕柔的動作反而可以引出和平時那樣游刃有餘般的表情不同的，那一點點的破綻。

他很滿意的感受被自己摟著的身體輕輕的愣了一下，然後再繼續回應他的過於粗暴的吻。榎本徑把吉本荒野放在自己的腿上，自己則坐到了平常開鎖所坐的那個椅子上。吉本荒野本來就比榎本徑要高上一些，現在的高度差看起來更多了，不過榎本徑倒也覺得無所謂，不如說這樣更好動作。

「榎本さん很急？」吉本荒野的笑聲彷彿就在自己的耳邊，帶了一點鼻音和喘息聲，榎本徑突然覺得這裡的信息素好像又變得更濃了一點，他甚至覺得自己的理智也慢慢在消散。

他其實早在吉本荒野出現在這裡的時候就知道他正準備進入發情期，而對方似乎就想這樣給自己一個驚喜似的闖了進來，他並不清楚對方究竟有什麼樣的計畫，又或著想要給自己什麼樣的「考驗」，去實現他口中所說的那個遊戲。

但是當他把手指碰上了吉本荒野的臀縫，或者是更隱密的地方的時候，對於今天發生的事情，榎本徑大概就什麼都瞭解了，卻也又看不透吉本荒野這下出的是什麼招。

溼滑的感覺沾在自己的手指頭上，被西裝褲包裹的完美的翹臀裡是已經自己玩過的後穴，榎本徑甚至能順利的把自己的指節輕輕的塞進裡面，感覺對方像是完全放鬆了自己的力氣，趴在自己的身上，任由自己的指頭在吉本荒野的體內進出。

「吉本、」

「吶，榎本さん對於一個發情的Alpha會怎麼做呢？」

吉本荒野的聲音很輕，輕到榎本徑必須專心的聽他到底說了些什麼，輕柔的低音卻也像是撥撩人心一樣，剛進道心尖上就消失個無影無蹤。

「我可是比榎本さん還急喔。」


	8. Chapter 8

難纏的吉本荒野。榎本徑的呼吸裡滿是吉本逐漸釋放的信息素味道，他將一根手指緩緩往對方的密道深處送，吉本荒野不是Omega，所以榎本徑聞到對方濃烈的Alpha味道有些反胃，他克制自己噁心想吐的生理反應，轉而專注在其他地方：吉本荒野本不該拿來與他交媾的地方，那裡容忍一根指頭，不像Omega能自體分泌潤滑液，緊窒得幾乎要把他手指夾住不放，即使吉本事先潤滑過，仍然緊如處子。

榎本徑在兩個選項中猶豫，一、因為對方已經做好準備且心急所以他可以直接上。二、就算吉本這麼說，他還是個Alpha，自己應該溫柔為他擴張。他抽出手指，吉本難耐又刻意地夾緊，再明顯不過的暗示讓榎本心一橫選了後者。

既然吉本荒野心急，那就更不能輕易結束漫長的前戲折磨，照著吉本的意思走豈不是承認自己輸給吉本的誘惑考驗了嗎？

「你錯了，我並不著急。」

隨著榎本徑口是心非的回答，吉本荒野轉過身，注視著對方凸起的褲襠，「不著急？」他並不只是看，還伸出手，熟捻地隔著褲子磨蹭對方硬起的形狀，同樣身為男人，他很清楚怎樣的撫摸會讓榎本徑瘋狂，恰到好處的力道讓榎本徑忍不住洩出喘息，再次湊上那張惹人疼愛的嘴，吻得吉本荒野說不出第二句話。

「嗯、哈啊⋯⋯」吻與吻之間錯亂的喘聲傳到榎本徑耳中，如同化學反應中催化劑，他感覺自己又更硬了，手指再度進入吉本已經潤滑過的後穴攪弄，立刻聽起吉本的呻吟拔高幾分。頗有成就感的。榎本徑把第二根手指一併送進去，咬了一口以色情到不行的方式舔舐他嘴唇的吉本荒野。

「等著。」

方才猛烈的攻勢戛然而止，榎本徑像是想起了什麼，他丟下吉本荒野，一個人往工作室深處走去，還在喘氣的吉本荒野面臨發情期，身體因為榎本的玩弄而發熱，而他不知貪足，看榎本徑是去拿東西，也設下一個足以讓榎本動搖的局。

舔溼兩根手指，吉本荒野在工作台上一手扶著大腿讓自己雙腳張得更開，將濕潤的手指納進自己不被滿足的身後，雖然他不是Omega，發情期後面也不會癢的渴望被進入，可他本來就有些奇怪，身為一個Alpha，他倒是希望不只前面爽也能弄弄後面，他不是沒自己做過這件事，不過想像榎本徑一回來看見這樣的場景會露出什麼表情，吉本荒野便自己玩得更起勁。

「哈啊、榎本さん⋯⋯」

刻意叫著榎本徑，吉本的手指在自己的後穴裡抽插更快，潤滑似乎不太夠，這並不影響他繼續用手指按壓自己後面，他小心翼翼地不碰到自己前列腺那個點，他可不想比榎本徑更快繳械，Alpha的面子哪放？

「吉本、」剛回來的榎本徑手上拿著奇怪形狀的金屬物，吉本荒野不是這方面的專家，不敢肯定榎本要拿那個東西對他做什麼，他只知道那個東西應該會用在他身上，「怎麼停下了？繼續。不是自己玩得很開心嗎？」

「嗯哼⋯⋯」他扶著榎本徑的肩膀，加快手指的動作，身後榎本徑加入一根手指，刻意不同於他的節奏摩擦著內壁，三根手指在窄道裡擴張，吉本荒野前面也很捧場的硬挺。

「手指，自己加一根，不要停。」

「喔⋯⋯榎本さん要做什麼？」

吉本荒野上衣被撩起，榎本徑俯下身貼近他的胸口，舌頭舔過他的乳尖，偶爾用嘴唇含住，偶爾用牙齒輕咬，異樣的快感竄上吉本腦門，如細碎電流一般，腿都軟了一半，手指卻像遵從榎本指令一樣，繼續抽插。

榎本好看的手指拿著冰冷的金屬物湊近吉本胸前，吉本大概知道那是什麼東西了——「嘶、嗯！」金屬乳夾夾住他右胸的乳頭，隨後左邊也被夾住，中間連著一條鐵鍊，榎本徑那無表情的臉此刻浮現淺笑，他觀察吉本的表情，將乳夾又再弄緊一些。

「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」

「夠緊嗎？」

「夠⋯⋯想不到榎本さん喜歡這種的？」

回應他的是一陣刺激與痛楚夾雜的快意，榎本徑拉拉連著兩端乳夾的鐵鍊，同時照顧到兩邊，沒有體驗過的感覺讓吉本荒野硬到不行，身後手指也抽了出來，「吶、榎本さん玩夠了吧？快進來⋯⋯」


	9. Chapter 9

「呵。」

榎本徑幾乎是沒有猶豫的就扶著吉本荒野的腰一插而入。

沒有一絲的憐憫或是停頓，他將自己的男根徑直的埋入吉本荒野緊緻的後穴。即使經過了一番的潤滑和指交，初經人事的地方還是緊咬著榎本徑的物什不放。

併發出的花香像是要抗拒榎本徑一樣充滿攻擊性。因為緊張而緊縮的身體變得僵硬，吉本荒野甚至連一點細微的聲音也喊不出來，疼痛和從沒體驗過的快感一湧而上幾乎要把自己給淹沒在名為榎本徑的海裡。

榎本徑抓著吉本荒野一隻的大腿，另外一隻手扶著他的腰讓他可以稍稍放鬆力道。

「吉本，放鬆。」榎本徑如此簡短地說道，一邊揉捏著吉本荒野的後頸，看著對方因為疼痛而緊咬的下唇和盛滿水氣的眼睛。原本玩味的眼神已經消失無蹤，取而代之的是被情慾抹上的渙散眼神，但是從裡頭透出來的還是那個不願輕易乖巧雌伏在自己身下的吉本荒野。

「怎麼了？快動啊？」吉本荒野穩住自己的呼吸，嘗試著扭動自己的腰讓榎本徑的性器在自己體內抽動，穴口感覺有些疼痛，或許是裂開了一些傷口，血腥的味道讓他更加興奮。

但是才正要嚐到一點點快感的韻味的時候，自己的腰被榎本徑的大手給箝制著，被迫停下自己求歡的姿態，戛然而止的感覺吉本荒野沒忍住自己的呻吟，甜膩的嗓音迴盪在不大的地下室，形成了像是回音一樣的效果。

這下次換榎本徑笑了，他勾起了一個好看的笑容，抓住吉本荒野的腰，連招呼都沒打就抽插了起來，Alpha的性器很粗很壯，這點同樣是Alpha的吉本荒野也知道，而現在那個傲人的器官在自己的體內衝刺，卻讓他有些吃不消。

「啊、徑くん那裡⋯⋯」他用一隻手抱著榎本徑的脖子，另外一隻手摸上自己的胸膛，繞過剛才被帶上的乳夾，在變得紅腫的位置揉捏搓揉，嘗試著讓自己獲得更多的快感。

看到這樣的景象，榎本徑拉扯了一下連接兩邊乳夾的鐵鍊，不意外的聽到吉本荒野拔高的聲音和纏繞在自己身上的花香。他把自己的信息素又放出了一點，試圖用麝香的味道去蓋過他的信息素，兩種味道在空氣中混雜，像是野獸一樣互相撕咬。

榎本徑快要沒辦法控制自己的性慾，即使他以自己的自制力為傲，在吉本荒野的面前就像是虛無飄渺的東西，吉本荒野的發情期開始沾染到自己身上，理智在腦袋裡被熱度蒸騰，他把每一次都插入得更加用力，彷彿是要頂進他那個完全不存在的生殖腔。

吉本荒野開始像是一隻溺水的魚大口喘氣，缺氧似的必須用力呼吸才能得到那一點點的氧氣，不斷疊加的快感使他無法控制自己越發甜美的聲音，吉本荒野感覺自己游刃有餘的姿態開始一點點的瓦解，變成由榎本徑主導的感官饗宴。

突然在那個充斥花香的空間裡也出現了一絲絲更加香甜的味道，像是蜂蜜加在熱牛奶裡。榎本徑緊張了起來，兩個Alpha的信息素對於Omega來說是個致命的東西，雖然這裡很偏僻，也不能保證不會有其他人經過。

「等、太多了⋯⋯」略帶鼻音的柔軟語氣和放鬆的身體，他感覺吉本荒野的身體在抖，皮膚開始泛起紅色，像是原本那層盔甲消失在性事當中，榎本徑隱約感覺到他在某一個部分不是原本的吉本荒野。

他輕輕的吻上吉本荒野的唇，榎本徑將抽插的動作停了下來，用手抱著眼前這個陌生的人，伏在他的耳朵旁邊。

「你是誰？」


	10. Chapter 10

「我是、我是吉本荒野…...」他的聲音在顫抖，隨著榎本徑俯下身的動作，尾音模糊不清，他感覺榎本的性器不知不覺又更進去了些，未曾體驗的酸脹感累積在下腹，「吉本荒野」緊緊抓著對方，泛白的指尖幾乎要在對方的皮膚上留下爪痕。

「你是誰？」

榎本徑又再問了一次，下身緩慢地抽插著，手指輕輕拉扯連接乳夾的鐵鍊，引起細微的快感像是凌遲，要眼前分明不是「吉本荒野」的男人招供。

「你何必問那麼多、」一瞬間屬於吉本荒野狡猾神秘的神色浮現在他臉上，榎本徑看得出來他勉強維持著吉本荒野的角色，只可惜他被肉體出賣，榎本徑按住吉本荒野的腰，一個用力挺入最底，吉本荒野的武裝全部潰敗，他張著嘴連半點呻吟都擠不出，好似要被榎本同為Alpha的碩大器官貫穿。

「回答我。」

緊抓榎本徑的手緩緩放鬆，終於放棄掙扎，他紅著眼眶，不屬於吉本荒野的記憶在他腦海交錯呈現，榎本徑每次的頂入彷彿要把他的一切秘密都榨壓出來，他抱住在他身上的榎本徑，大口喘氣，扭腰迎合的動作溫柔得像天生構造就能承受猛烈進攻的Omega，而非吉本荒野那樣具有侵略性的Alpha。

突如其來的轉變讓榎本徑停下動作，他小心翼翼地替對方拆下胸前的金屬乳夾，將對方拉起，讓對方坐在自己身上。

「……田子雄大。」

「田子雄大。」

抬起頭迎向田子雄大有些害怕的目光，榎本徑湊向前去輕吻田子的嘴唇，試探後得到應許，榎本徑給了對方一個安慰的吻，他吸吮著田子雄大的唇瓣，交換彼此的唾液，雙手撫摸田子的背脊和雙臀，田子敏感的顫了下，但榎本徑沒有停下，他變換著親吻對方的角度，田子被吻得差點喘不過氣。

榎本徑看他的眼神太過真誠，立刻就將他看穿，田子雄大再也無法隱藏，他擁住榎本徑，適應著對方分身一下一下的上頂，香甜的信息素在空氣中散開，榎本徑感覺他們的信息素漸漸融在一起，縱使從田子雄大的反應來看，對方還是個貨真價實的Alpha，沒有什麼突然變成Omega的徵兆，但他還是能知道被他進入的Alpha如同受傷的小獸臣服於他、癱軟在他身上。

他沒有過問田子雄大這個名字背後的秘密，男人比起吉本荒野過於脆弱的模樣，令榎本徑心疼，便也不敢對他太狠，可又無法停下這場你情我願互相取悅的性愛，只好撫上田子雄大的腰，稍微溫柔地在田子雄大體內來回。

「嗯、徑くん……」田子雄大騎在他上面，也跟著扭動腰肢，配合榎本的節奏讓對方能插得更深，榎本體貼的動作帶來作為吉本荒野時從未經歷過的熱潮，身體因應本能追尋快感，舒服的讓田子雄大更賣力撐著身子往上再坐下，由他主導的姿勢他更能掌握自己的高潮。

「舒服？」

榎本徑順勢握住田子的性器，用手指刺激根部，掌心包覆前端，前面被直接撫弄的田子雄大下意識夾緊後穴，在那窄道裡的男根接收回饋，榎本徑愉悅地低喘出聲，往裡頭挺入，田子的內壁摩擦著他的下身，他克制自己不要太快繳械。

「再、再用力點......」

「這裡？」

面色潮紅的田子雄大點點頭，拉著榎本徑的手到自己前面，要他幫忙摸幾下，而榎本徑也讀懂對方的意思，一邊往上頂一邊用手幫田子帶來快感，前後夾攻之下，田子雄大繃緊身體，Alpha的氣息炸開，縈繞在榎本周圍，把他整個人包覆起來，那味道又香又甜，像田子雄大一樣。

「啊啊、徑くん……」

輕咬了下田子胸前的乳粒，榎本立刻感受到田子經歷高潮的事實，對方射了他一手，後面也因此夾緊收縮，榎本徑皺緊眉頭，就著這美好時機扣緊田子的腰大力抽插。

「嗯啊、哈、等、太快......」

「呼、嗯、再一下就好.......」

緊緊抱著田子雄大，榎本徑使勁一挺，呻吟與精液一同洩出，全部灌進田子體內，還留存在高潮中餘韻的田子雄大只感覺一道熱流射進自己深處，但也沒力氣反抗，只能癱軟在榎本徑身上。朦朦朧朧中他的腺體被輕輕咬了一口，像是標記的行為，上頭還留下吻痕，榎本徑舔了舔那個痕跡，將田子抱起，退出他裡面，歡愛過後的不明液體沿著大腿流下。

還不夠，遠遠不夠。

兩個發情的Alpha信息素對撞，對於性愛的渴求讓榎本徑看了眼在一旁休息的田子，猶豫著該停下還是繼續。


	11. Chapter 11

榎本徑知道自己採取了一個幾乎可以說是狡猾的手法。

利用性愛逼吉本荒野招供，利用力氣引出他最脆弱的一面。

Alpha的本能幾乎要壓過理智，沈溺在快感裡面無法自拔，將所有的信息素釋放在空氣當中。他在高潮的餘韻之後抱著吉本荒野—或許應該說是田子雄大—，細密的親吻著他的唇瓣和眉間，讓他靠在自己身上喘氣。

他知道Alpha的發情期並沒有這麼快結束，說不定還得要來上好幾回，那種身體裡面的燥熱感才會完全的消失，但是榎本徑卻不自覺地開始對眼前這個被自己逼出最深處的秘密的人感到心痛和心疼。

「田子？」榎本徑試探性的叫了他的名字，他感覺自己懷裡的人在發抖，像是做錯了什麼一樣愣了一下。

停頓的時間久到榎本徑都要以為他已經睡著了的時候，田子雄大才真的開口，細如蚊吶的聲音從榎本徑的頸肩飄出來，小到幾乎聽不太清楚，「我是、吉本荒野……」

講出來的時候似乎還少了一點底氣，就如同說謊被拆穿的小孩，還想用最後的盔甲隱藏自己赤裸的、被揭露的傷疤。

榎本徑突然覺得現在的他混雜了吉本荒野和田子雄大，兩個人的人格在內心裡面碰撞，連帶著整個信息素也開始混亂了起來，他在忍住發抖，為了不讓榎本徑發現而縮小了身體，最後推開了榎本徑的擁抱，兀自的穿起衣服。

最後頭也不回的就離開了榎本徑的地下室。

空氣裡的信息素還沒散掉，歡愛過後的氣味混合著蜂蜜牛奶，交換來的體溫似乎在慢慢的消散，最後回歸冰冷和空虛。諾大的地下室最後還是只剩下了榎本徑一個人。

吉本荒野從他的視野裡面消失了。

就算回到之前吉本荒野任教的那戶人家門口，他們也似乎搬去別的地方生活，消失在整個街區裡頭。從情報網那裡得來的「真希」的電話號碼變成了空號，再也打不通了。

像是從來沒有見過吉本荒野，沒有和他玩那場遊戲，沒有地下室那場花盡全身力氣的性愛，沒有拆開了吉本荒野，直面他內心的田子雄大。

一切又回到最一開始的日常。

榎本徑站在沼田家的門口，接起了一通電話，聽著聽著就笑了。

#

他穿過了樹林，這裡陽光透不進來，陰暗的小路看不出來會有人經過，更看不到任何的山中小屋。榎本徑甚至不知道自己會走到什麼地方，只是跟著像是有被踩過的小徑一直走過去。

最後他停在一間看起來老舊的建築門前，看著那個深色西裝外套的人影背對著自己。榎本徑突然分不清楚，眼前的這個人究竟是吉本荒野，或是田子雄大。

「幹嘛還來找我？」吉本荒野笑了，頭也沒回就對著榎本徑說。

「吉本，你要不要跟我玩場遊戲？」

「……いいねえ。」


	12. Chapter 12

深色西裝外套鬆垮垮地半掛在肩上，被撐起帳篷的褲子異樣緊繃，熱潮不斷往下半身衝，吉本荒野像隻不知貪足的野貓跨坐在榎本徑腿間，淺淺扭動腰部，渴望有人能替他解決發情期的需求。

「徑くん……」

鼻尖湊近榎本頸間聞到對方信息素的麝香味，還帶有點鐵鏽味，聞起來像血，也像榎本徑愛不釋手的金屬鎖頭，吉本荒野身體克制不住顫抖，下意識退開，本人心裡卻想再多聞一點，最好全身都被那樣的氣息所包覆。

吉本荒野是個Alpha，榎本徑也是。

他們不能標記彼此，遑論進入對方體內形成結緊緊繫在一起、然後在某天懷孕生子；這並沒有阻止他們無可救藥地愛上對方。

吉本拉著榎本徑毛衣下的領帶，甜膩的親吻落在榎本的薄唇。

剛開始都是這樣，發情之後吉本荒野這個典型的、強大的Alpha會散發足以影響附近Omega的信息素，而榎本徑則會試圖散發他同樣是Alpha的信息素來蓋過吉本危險的香味，互相抗衡。

榎本徑的味道對吉本來說是挑釁，所謂一山不容二虎，Alpha基因告訴吉本那味道令人厭惡、無法靠近，過度刺激總讓他不太舒服，但正值發情期，吉本荒野卻又想要榎本徑想要的不得了。

他也不想隨意與一個Omega交合，他只想要榎本徑。吉本舔了舔對方的嘴唇，褲子裡的硬物憋的難受，除了前面該解決，後面更是想得到榎本粗大男根的疼愛，不像Omega可以自體分泌幫助潤滑的液體，吉本需要準備潤滑液自我擴張，接納榎本總把他後穴撐著又痠又脹的性器。

「徑くん…...我想要、」

把榎本的黑框眼鏡拿下放到一邊，吉本捧著榎本臉頰，榎本徑這才強勢地以舌尖侵入吉本口腔，被吉本弄的高漲的性慾也使他散發比平常更強烈的信息素，生理上排斥地想乾嘔，吉本荒野卻努力忍耐，那感覺和嘴裡含入整根男人下身，不適卻喜歡到不行有著異曲同工之妙。

臀間擦過榎本褲子裡一樣發硬的東西，一雙手便摸上吉本後背，一路摩挲到尾椎處，指尖按壓著吉本臀縫，吉本荒野在接吻中失笑，還是一樣有默契，榎本徑總知道他的一切慾望。

#

「你把潤滑劑放在哪裡？」榎本徑貼著對方的嘴唇問道，對方沒辦法像是Omega一樣在發情期準備好接受一個Alpha，榎本徑不介意，他更喜歡這種從頭開始的掌控吉本的身體，從零開始開發。

拿出放在西裝口袋的潤滑劑，捂熱了往臀縫走去，他知道對方的花香味更重了一些。明明就是喜好刺激、有趣的事情，信息速卻像是仔貓一樣的乖巧。

吉本的身體縮得很緊，像是極力反抗同樣身為Alpha的榎本的入侵，榎本把手指蹭在穴口，他知道對方沒那麼容易放鬆，細密的吻貼上嘴角，控制住信息素的收放讓他不會這麼難受。

「徑君、你在怕什麼？」吉本狂妄的笑了一下，用手撐著榎本的肩膀，另一隻手直接塞進後穴，疼痛感一湧而上，加深了榎本貼過來的嘴唇的吻，牙齒咬破嘴唇，散在嘴巴中的腥味讓吉本更加興奮。

都是愛逞強的人，明明像是Alpha一樣的找個Omega標記、結婚生子就可以了，腦中卻知道不能缺少對方，身體卻被Alpha支配。掙扎的要打破刻在身體裡的基因，弄得遍體鱗傷也沒關係。

吉本又笑了，他撤出自己的手指，扶著榎本的男根就要直接坐下去，身體馬上縮緊變得難以攻破，他大口吸著空氣裡的信息素，彷彿只要嚐到榎本的味道就能放鬆，但是誰都知道這是徒勞。

「現在、哈啊…...是我在上徑君喔。」吉本露出了危險的神情，在榎本的眼中卻像是硬擠出來的樣子。

「有本事就上到讓我射不出來？嗯？」榎本用力的往上頂了一下，不意外聽到對方倒抽了一口氣，他被勒的生緊，連抽動都有點困難。嘴上說著這樣的話心裡也是心疼的不得了。

直到吉本適應後才好得多，榎本翻了個身讓吉本倒在床上翻了個身從背後進入，吉本不喜歡這樣的動作，就像是自己雌伏在對方的控制下，爆發的信息素讓榎本差點招架不住。

「——田子。」

在聽到對方的低音落下的瞬間吉本亂了陣腳，連信息素都變成了甜膩的蜂蜜牛奶—只有動情時他才會出現的味道—榎本將自己的粗大性器又往裡面塞了幾分，動了動腰頂撞身體深處的軟肉。

「嗯啊…...徑君、犯規......呼啊、」

榎本囓起吉本的後頸，虎牙磨著根本不存在的腺體，甚至是張嘴咬了幾口，肖想能在上面留下一點自己的味道，即便知道這是不可能的事情，過了幾天味道就會不復存在，於是又再將他壓在身下，一次次的循環這樣的事情。

「田子、田子…….」

#

「嘶、嗚嗯......徑君…...」

從後面來的體位讓吉本幾乎有要被貫穿的錯覺，比正面還要深入，榎本徑在他耳邊重複的叫喚更是讓他心亂，他能明顯感覺到對方的味道近在咫尺，像是血腥一樣令人瘋狂的香味，榎本徑的啃咬絕對是留下咬痕了，吉本，或者說田子，卻不討厭，反倒是喜歡的不得了，他喜歡那樣全身都被榎本徑佔有的感覺，短暫停留也好、一再重複也罷。

「……」榎本停下從後進犯的動作，快感嘎然而止，他的雙手從吉本腰際往下，揉捏著對方手感極佳的臀部，男根遲遲不用力頂撞，只是在入口處淺淺戳弄，榎本勾起平時少見的淺笑，他想聽到那個染上田子雄大羞澀的吉本求他。

「怎麼停下來了......」

穴口吸著榎本的下身，彷彿要他趕快進去一般，但榎本並不著急，他輕吻吉本肩頭上自己留下的痕跡，期待對方講出他的渴望。

空氣裡吉本動情時蜂蜜牛奶的信息素味纏繞著榎本的麝香味，還有他們淺淺的汗水味，靜止的動作中流動的氣味讓吉本臉上的緋紅又更紅潤了點。

「徑君、嗯？怎麼......不動了？」

「想要我繼續動？」

吉本咬緊下唇，現在才覺得羞恥，求榎本繼續幹他並不是什麼難以啟齒的事情，吉本平常就常常用這樣的淫言穢語騷擾對方，而眼下的情況卻是榎本壓著他從後面進入，示弱的姿態、強烈擴散的信息素都象徵著他吉本荒野已經離不開榎本徑這個人的掌控了，榎本還是想聽他求饒，根本是刻意為之。

如果榎本想看他害羞的樣子的話，不如就把羞恥心什麼的通通丟掉好了......哼......

拋開道德的束縛，吉本荒野側過頭眨著他靈動的雙眼，眼眶有些紅，看起來就像是因為得不到疼愛而難過，在榎本眼中是過份的勾引，吉本舔著嘴唇，模仿舔去對方殘留嘴邊濁白的樣子，刻意挑釁榎本不要顧慮，把他弄壞也沒關係。

「吶......徑君不要停下嘛，我想要徑君用力地用肉棒幹我......都已經這麼硬了，不要忍耐了嘛，徑君？」

明知道這是變相的挑釁，要他不用溫柔相待也沒關係，榎本知道自己該自制些，畢竟對方也是個Alpha，不像Omega那樣天生就容易接納他人的進入，每次做完吉本腰跟屁股都痛得不得了，這次原本想溫柔一點的，面對吉本出乎意料淫亂至極的請求，他哪顧得了那麼多。

吉本各方面來說太糟糕了。

他按住吉本的腰，硬挺的性器突破緊窄的穴口，往深處一次頂到最底，「既然你這麼說，那我就不客氣了。」

#

「嗚啊！」再度被貫穿的感受是痛大過於快感，吉本荒野驚叫了一聲，空氣中的味道又變濃了一點，花香和鐵鏽，牛奶和麝香，或許還參雜了點撕裂的血腥味。

榎本徑在做愛上從來都不算是溫柔客氣，尤其是對上了吉本荒野。他知道怎麼樣的速度和力道能夠滿足他，什麼樣的話語和行為能讓他實實在在的興奮起來。

交合處變得一塌糊塗，沾滿了潤滑劑、體液還有一點血絲，榎本徑的力度卻一點都不減，握緊了吉本荒野扭動的腰，一次一次把自己釘進他的身體裡面，撞著根本無法頂開的生殖腔口。

「徑君…...嗯啊！那裡、好舒服......」吉本荒野身下的床單被他抓出皺褶，連帶他骨節分明的指頭也都握的蒼白。他把腰沉低好讓榎本徑能夠進入得更深，又粗又長得性器也每每都能擦過讓他驚叫的敏感點。

榎本徑壓緊了吉本荒野的腰，將性器抽到只剩龜頭再一次頂入，他從沒告訴過吉本荒野的是，他毫不隱忍的呻吟和抽氣般的喘息都只會讓他更加興奮。

「你今天、特別敏感？」榎本徑甫上了吉本荒野略微弓起的背，雙手越過他的肩膀壓住他的手，再緊緊握住。原本就頂得很深的性器又更加人深入，榎本徑讓自己的龜頭在他的敏感點上轉圈研磨，衝破毛孔的氣味和越發明顯的奶香，他知道吉本荒野快到了，所以他停下了所有的衝撞。

「嗯⋯⋯沒有、啊…...明明就是徑君你欺負人。」吉本荒野動了動腰，想辦法自己獲取快感，但是比起先前那些榎本徑給的酥麻感，這個樣子簡直就像是隔靴搔癢。

「先射了怎麼行？」榎本徑就著這個姿勢用力往前頂，不意外的收穫了吉本荒野的驚喘和縮緊的後穴。「不是說好你上我？」

「嗯呼！哈啊⋯⋯還沒有呢、徑君的肉棒還要再更努力一點？」吉本荒野的聲音像是裹上了一層情慾的糖衣，榎本徑甚至還聽得到他語氣裡的笑聲，但是身體卻更努力地回應自己。

現在的他簡直是揉捻了吉本荒野的放浪，和田子雄大的羞怯，放手追逐快感的同時又因為雌伏般的體位感到害羞。榎本徑把吉本荒野轉了一個圈，讓他的兩隻手抱在自己身上，抓住他的腿就再度往體內衝刺。

「夾緊一點，你可不要偷懶。」榎本徑用不輕不重的力道拍了拍吉本荒野的屁股，感受他絞緊的後穴和迎合自己速度的扭腰，每一下都更深入。

榎本徑放任自己的信息素漫出體外，他也並不想在高潮的時候控制住自己，他喜歡用自己的氣味去包裹吉本荒野，將他的花香和奶香收在自己的信息素裡面，他知道對方也同樣喜歡。

#

「徑君、像這樣......？」

按著吉本荒野的腿根，榎本徑抽送得更加用力，緊緻的窄道夾著他的下身不放，每次進出他都能感覺吉本又絞緊了一些，「哈啊、吉本……」

眼神交會，他們對於即將來臨的高潮心照不宣，面對面的姿勢讓他們沒有空間可以逃離彼此，所有感官放大，吉本幾乎被折磨得快要哭了出來，嘴角卻帶著享受的笑容。

被榎本徑的信息素重重包圍，身上佈滿對方的味道，吉本荒野輕咬對方的頸間，他知道那塊皮膚底下佈著Alpha腺體，若是咬得太用力，恐怕會讓榎本徑爆發的信息素與自己的互相抵抗，弄的兩人傷痕累累，身體不停抗拒，他正張開嘴就察覺自己的牙齒不斷顫抖，榎本的信息素從四面八方襲來，強烈的麝香味混著汗水、空氣中一抹性的味道，吉本荒野將榎本抓得更緊，他擺動腰肢迎合榎本，同時一口咬住榎本的頸子。

「呃、嗯啊…..」

榎本徑被他這麼咬了下，克制不住在吉本體內射了出來，滾燙的熱流射進深處，吉本的後穴收縮了下，吃著榎本剛經歷高潮的性器，前頭的分身也在不知不覺中跟著把白濁射到彼此的下腹上頭。

「哈啊、呼.....徑、徑君…....」

「哼嗯......你真愛玩。」他眉頭緊蹙，緩慢地退出吉本荒野體內，吉本調皮地舔了舔榎本徑頸邊的咬痕，得到對方懲罰般輕捏完全沒有疲軟的下身頂端。

「嘶嗯.....別捏了.....」

「…...完全沒有軟下來呢，吉本。」

「發情期、你也知道一次不夠的。」

「那就別喊累。」

吉本荒野勾起微笑，他轉身壓上榎本徑，手掌自胸口慢慢下滑，到被精液沾染的下腹，他以掌心緩緩糊開、均勻抹在最近因為鍛鍊而出現些肌理的腹部，「我會讓你知道我一點都不累的。」

「吉本。」

指尖摩挲吉本的頸子，那裡有著與他相同的Alpha腺體，鼻尖嗅著吉本的尚未退散的奶香味，他輕舔若是Omega就能被標記的地方，疼愛地在上頭輕吻。接著像吉本對他做的那樣，他回以輕咬。

「徑、哼嗯、你今天別想下床了。」

「誰不能下床還不知道呢。」

完


End file.
